


MENACE .

by glossyjun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Tattoos, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyjun/pseuds/glossyjun
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	MENACE .

a bittersweet ending.

that's how it always will be.

being filled with anticipation and anxiety throughout a lifetime, for a grand reveal right before death.

it wasn't always this way, but this had been the new reality for the past 400 years. 

the introduction, the buildup, the climax, the end.

as cruel as it was, this was the way of life. having felt left with excitement just to be able to see what your mark is, but as soon as that goal is achieved, your life being cut short.

he'd always been curious about the heavy ink on his mother's arm. every time he had come close to asking, his father would sharpen his gaze at him, silently scolding. then his mother would wear long sleeves for a few days until niki's mind seemed to slip.

his best friend, akihiko, had brought it up once while they were playing.

"ki-kun, you know those dark fingies that my mama has on her legs?" akihiko had asked, dragging his stick through the mud.

niki nodded, biting the corner of his lip as he worked hard to draw a perfect circle with his stick. "yeah, i know."

"well," the older boy started, adding some rocks that he'd found to make a pathway. "the other day she said that it means that its what she's 'possed to do in life."

"her per... purpose?" niki looked up, blinking curiously. akihiko nodded. "mhm! she said that it means shes on the right paf."

"the right path? what do ya mean?" he spoke quickly, attention stolen from the activity. the 6 year old shrugged, seemingly nonchalant about the topic. 

"my..my mommy and papa never let me talk about them." 

"why not? mama says it's nofin to be ashamed of!" niki's eyebrows furrowed. if it wasn't that big of a deal, then why were they so adamant about telling him..?

"b-but.. my papa told me it's disrepetful and everytime i ask, i get in big trouble."


End file.
